


A Certain Kind of Predictable

by lalaietha



Category: Bourne Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/lalaietha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weirdest thing about it all is how much Jason stayed Jason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Kind of Predictable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shoshannagold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoshannagold/gifts).



> A treat for Shoshanna Gold, intrepid not-signed-up pinch-hit writer!

The weirdest thing about it all is how much Jason stayed Jason. The self-assurance, the earnestness, sincerity. The line on his forehead when he made his bewildered look. Everything that made her . . . cross professional boundaries (she thinks, let's put it that way) just stayed the same, whether he was the alpha weapon of Treadstone, or the most hunted man in the world, with a memory like patchy Swiss Cheese.

That means she knows exactly how this is going to go down. But that it's possible he doesn't.

Nicky walks home from the cafe, where she gets her end-of-the-day coffee _every_ day. Her name is Madeline Powell now, and Madeline Powell is normal and has a normal life doing normal temp work and normal people like Madeline Powell have routines. And aren't afraid of them.

It's amazing how hard you are to find if you look just like everyone else. And are willing to cut every tie you ever had and say goodbye to everyone you've ever known. Which, seeing as Nicky already did that once, basically includes the people who might be trying to kill her nowadays, so it's not as hard as you'd think.

Except for the one who, to paraphrase a not-quite-princess, could track a falcon on a cloudy day.

She wonders if Jason remembers that they used to watch _The Princess Bride_ and quote it at each other.

Every day, she walks home from the cafe. And every day, she does the same thing. Unlocks the door. Steps inside. Takes off her jacket. Kicks off her shoes. Goes to the kitchen. Pours herself a real drink. Goes to the living-room and kicks up her feet (often still in her work-clothes) to watch the shows she's been waiting for all day.

On Thursday, she does the same thing. Except that while she hangs up her coat, her mouth quirks, and when she goes to the kitchen, she pours two drinks. One of them's her own stiff screwdriver. The other one's just vodka on the rocks.

When she goes into the living-room and puts the other one down in front of the man on her couch, he actually looks surprised.

"Took you long enough," Nicky says, looking up at Jason and trying to play it cool.

Jason Bourne (and a hundred other names, but he was hers when he was Jason, so she'll keep it) blinks at her several times, and then picks up the glass she poured for him and frowns at it. "How did you - ?" he begins, but she smiles.

"How did I know you wouldn't be able to resist sneaking into my apartment and waiting for me to come home in the dark hoping to scare me out of my skin?" She's grinning now, and she knows it. "I read your file."

He blinks one last time, and then laughs, a laugh she's missed a lot and thought she'd never hear again. He lifts up his glass, but doesn't drink it. Instead, he puts it back down and takes hers away and kisses her instead.


End file.
